


You-You Alone Will Have the Stars

by karik (Crossdressing_Men)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Addressing issues, Alpha Jim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, I had to type this up super fast before my anxiety decided it didn't want to post this, I hope, It's a super short one-shot too, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega Spock, One-Shot, Protective Jim, Short+Sweet, Sweet Jim Kirk, The title needs some improvement, Title from the Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupery, like all the fluff, my favourite author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossdressing_Men/pseuds/karik
Summary: Never let it be said that James Tiberius Kirk isn't a softie. Well, only when it concerns a certain Vulcan.





	You-You Alone Will Have the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work in this fandom! I've been lurking around and reading other authors amazing works, and noticed the surprising lack of Omega Spock. Thus began this story. This story is un- betaed and any mistakes are my own. If you spot any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes feel free to point them out :).

**“I do love nothing in the world so well as you. Is not that strange?”** -Shakespeare, _Much Ado About Nothing_

 

____________________________________

 

“I’m _pretty_ sure that you’ve been here since yesterday, princess”

Spock looks up, eyes narrowed, “If you call me ‘princess’ one more time Jim.”

Laughing, Jim goes behind Spock, circling his arms around the Vulcan’s slender hips, “Mmm, I’m sorry sweetheart, but, like seriously, you’ve been here since yesterday.”

Spock hums, continuing with his work. It’s silent in the labs due to it being 0100, most everyone’s asleep and Jim was too until he realized his Vulcan was missing. Thus he had begun the quest to find the missing Vulcan, it wasn’t really hard though, a tug through their bond and Jim was in science labs in a heartbeat.

Nuzzling the nape of Spock’s neck, the alpha began peppering his omega with kisses. Trailing up his neck until he reached the tip of Spock’s delicate ear. Biting softly, Jim can hear and feel his omega tense, and sigh.

“Insatiable”, Spock murmurs, stopping and leaning his head back so it rested on Jim’s shoulder.

Jim hummed, thumbs stroking Spock’s hips, “C’mon babe, you haven’t slept _or_ meditated for 36 hours at least, and none of that Vulcans need less sleep bullshit, you know what happened last time you tried to pull that.”

Even though the omega is facing away from him, Jim’s hundred percent sure he’s got his mouth a tight line, the Spock equivalent of an eye roll. Not hearing any protests Jim steers Spock away from the microscope, they don’t have to clean up because basically everyone knows that this part of the science labs can’t be touched until Spock gives the okay.

Right now though, he’s an alpha on a mission to get his mate a healthy amount of sleep and food into his system. And hopefully, deduce why Spock’s been neglecting his health for the past couple of days.

________________

It’s been two days since Jim coaxed Spock out of the labs. Six days of Spock in a constant state of being tense around Jim. Right now though they’re in their quarters after shift, it’s comfortable and quiet, both of them are in their pajamas. Jim’s looking through some reports and Spock’s reading an old Shakespeare play, one from their extensive (and expensive) paper book collection.

“You talked to the Vulcan Council”, Jim states suddenly, looking up from his PADD.

Spock doesn’t look up from the vintage paperback, but the apples of his cheeks turn a light green. That only happens when Spock’s been caught and is embarrassed. Jim doesn’t know whether to feel smug that he figured out why his mate was acting weird, or concerned with what exactly transpired that’s making Spock act so weird.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”, he prompts, putting down his PADD and getting up from where he’s sitting on the floor, walking over to Spock and kneeling in front of the omega, who’s on the couch in his meditation position.  
Spock doesn’t answer, but he’s put the book down. Those delicate hands, practically built for science (and to fit in Kirk’s own), curl up on top of the cover.

“Spock, sweetheart, I can tell nothing positive went during that meeting, and I know you’ve not been you because of that, the bond helped a bit y’know”, Jim discloses, hands coming up to rest on top of the omega’s, “I hope you know that whatever they told you, you can tell me, I’m here for you no matter what, those promises I made to you when we got married weren't just because I needed to, I _wanted_ to.”

There’s a pregnant pause, but Jim can feel the wash of love over their bond. Jim's honestly extremely worried about what they told his mate. The last time the Vulcan council contacted them was about a year ago when they congratulated them on their wedding day, but Jim was (and still is) pretty sure they were insulting them at the same time. But when he asked Spock, the omega never replied. Snapping out of his thoughts he waits patiently for his mate to answer. Finally, Spock looks up, and although he isn’t looking directly at Jim it still counts for something.

“The Vulcan Council wished for me, us, to-”, and there the omega hesitates, Spock _never_ hesitates, “They wished for us to procreate, T’Pau stated that it is best for there to be more Vulcan children.”

Jim’s breath catches. Yeah, he’s always wanted children with Spock. The omega’s the love of his life, and he remembers when they had saved those children from that Orion trader, and how Spock was so good _,_ no, _perfect_  with them. How Jim had thought about having children with Spock for the longest time. But not until the omega was ready.

“And what do you think?”, Jim questioned.

“It is a logical request and I-“, Spock began.

“No, I mean what do you feel about it?”

This time Spock’s eyebrow raises, “Jim, Vulcans do not feel”

The alpha laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners. “You liar! I can prove how much Vulcans feel, or at least this Vulcan”, he leers, winking.

Spock’s mouth tightens, but Jim can see the tug at the corner of those perfect, cupid bow lips.

“Well? You didn't answer my question”, Jim prompts.

Spock shifts so his body is slightly angled away from Jim, his eyes now looking down at their intertwined hands.

“I- I would love to have children, but…”, at this the Vulcan trails off.

“But you’re not ready”, Jim finishes off.

There’s a minuscule nod of Spock’s head. Jim sighs and gets up, he can feel Spock tense but soon relax when Jim instead sits down on the couch and pulls Spock close to his chest.

“Remember what I told you when we first started dating?”, he questions.

Spock nods against Jim’s chest, “You said that I was, and I quote ‘hot’”

Jim chuckles, “Not that, I swear you’re getting sassier every single day, no, I said that I wouldn’t do anything without your consent. I forgot to specify to you that the statement doesn’t end with me. It extends to everyone. From strangers to the Vulcan Council.”

Jim pauses and takes a deep breath, pulling Spock closer, “We’ll have children when you’re ready. Because in the end, T’Pau isn’t the one who's going to get pregnant, I’m not the one who's going to get pregnant, it’s you. It’s your body that’s going to be carrying a child and it’s your body that's going to go through labor. And there’s only one person in the whole universe to which that body belongs to. You.”

When he’s finished Jim leans down to kiss the top of Spock’s head, “So we’re only going to have a baby when you’re ready. Besides, we’re twenty-five, and we still have a long way to go.”

Spock gets up and looks directly at Jim. The omega’s large, brown eyes soften and he leans in close to peck Jim’s cheek.

“Thank you”

Jim flushes, looking away, “Yeah, no problem, hey what play are you reading? Can I read with you? If you know what I mean.”

Spock’s signature eyebrow raise adorns his pretty face and he smirks a bit, “I believe you have reports to catch up on.”

“But Spock! I can do them tomorrow!”, Jim whines, pouting.

“My statement still stands”, is all he gets in response from his mate.

Jim huffs getting up, still pouting. “I swear, you’re like the meanest person alive”, he declares.

Spock only hums in response.

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS:
> 
> So this was partly inspired by the fact that even to this day, women are pressured into having children or marrying even when they don't consent. So I'm using Spock and Jim to address this issue. It's a really weak attempt but I typed this out before my anxiety told me to not post this. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm thinking about making this 'verse into a series, what do you guys think? Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Sorry that this is super short, I was thinking of deleting this before I even posted this because my anxiety was going "Noooo, what happens if people hate it?". But then I did it anyway.


End file.
